Z Apocalypse : Carnet de bord des survivants
by Twisted Bomb
Summary: Personne ne savait comment ça avait commencé. Mais une chose était sûre. Si les sang-purs restaient coincés dans leurs idées racistes, ils seraient les premiers à mourir. Parce que la Z Apocalypse était là. Et qu'il fallait se battre. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà ici, pour poster une fiction sans prétention qui me trotte dans la tête, sur un thème que j'adore.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'éterniser à blablater pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **So... Happy Halloween !**

 **Twisted**

* * *

Personne ne sait vraiment comment tout ça à commencé. Un jour, nous étions dans le train-train quotidien et stressant induit par la guerre en cours. Le lendemain, tout commençait à partir en vrille. Le surlendemain, c'était l'apocalypse. Sorciers et moldus, sang-purs et sang-de-bourbes, riches et pauvres… Rien de tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Pour vous éclairer un peu, je vous invite à lire « nos mémoires ». Ce qui a fini par être nommé la Z Apocalypse est retracée par quelques uns d'entre nous dans ce carnet de bord. Celui des survivants.

 **Jour 1 : le 24 octobre 1997**

Je n'ai jamais été très portée sur le fait de tenir un journal. Quand j'étais enfant, beaucoup de mes amies en tenaient un. J'ai toujours trouvé ça cul-cul. Mais aujourd'hui, une intuition me pousse à le faire. Enfin, plus un mauvais pressentiment qu'une intuition. C'est pourquoi j'ai récupéré ce carnet offert il y a quelques années par ma meilleure amie, du fin fond de ma malle. Elle m'a toujours dit que chez les sang-purs, il était de coutume d'offrir à une jeune fille entrant à Poudlard un journal magique (c'est à dire que s'il manquait des pages, d'autres se créaient par magie pour combler le manque). Je trouve ça stupide. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Commençons d'ailleurs par le commencement. Je m'appelle Tracy Davis. Je suis une étudiante en septième année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, maison Serpentard. Ce qui n'est pas facile actuellement, étant donné que je suis de sang-mêlée. Mon père, William Davis, est un américain moldu tombé amoureux de mon Irlande natale et de ma sorcière de mère, Leah O'Connor. De mon père, j'ai hérité principalement du caractère. Rusée, sournoise, prête à tout pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais le tout en finesse et discrétion, l'air de ne pas y toucher grâce à un visage angélique. Seul point commun physique avec papa. Ce qui fait que j'ai atterri dans la maison des serpents. De ma mère, je tiens plus du physique. Chevelure rousse flamboyante, yeux verts sombres, taille moyenne, allure sportive. Forcément, avec une mère accro au Quidditch, je n'ai pas pu y échapper. Toutefois c'est d'elle que je tiens ma grande gueule, même si je sais quand la fermer. Et également d'un profond attachement envers les personnes auxquelles je tiens, pire qu'une ourse qui défend ses petits.

Bref, je suis donc une fière serpentarde qui tente de survivre comme elle peut dans le conflit qui oppose Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts fanatiques du sang-pur, aux sorciers s'autoproclamant blancs, fervents défenseurs de l'égalité, menés par notre héros national Harry Potter, maintenant que son cher mentor Albus Dumbledore est mort, tué par Severus Snape, notre directeur de maison. Beaucoup pensaient que le fier lion ne reviendrait pas cette année à Poudlard, surtout après la chute du ministre au mois d'août. Mais il s'est avéré que MacGonagall était plus coriace que prévu et que les défenses du château jointes à son sale caractère écossais ont réussi à faire abandonner les mangemorts pour cette fois. Poudlard reste un des derniers bastillons libres d'Angleterre. Mais l'ambiance au sein de l'école est plus qu'hostile. Elle est tellement tendue que n'importe quelle étincelle met le feu aux poudres. Depuis le premier septembre, j'ai arrêté de compter les bagarres, insultes, pièges, séjours à l'infirmerie que j'ai vu passer et dont j'ai entendu parler. A tout dire, je suis bien trop occupée à m'en sortir moi-même. Considérée comme « méchante » par les gentils parce que je suis dans la maison des serpents, et considérée par une moins que rien par beaucoup de membres de ma maison car de sang-mêlée, la vie est un tantinet pesante. Du coup, je m'efface le plus possible pour le moment en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passe et dans quel sens le vent va tourner.

Heureusement, quelques personnes ne me traitent pas totalement comme une pestiférée. Notamment ma meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson. Etonnant non ? Tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle est une sale petite garce raciste de sang-pur et tout ce qui va avec. Comme quoi, elle tient son rôle à merveille. Elle paraît cruche, snob, stupide et j'en passe. Alors que cette fille est tout le contraire. Peu de personne savent qui elle est réellement. Et pourquoi elle fait ça. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Bref, Pansy est un soutien inconditionnel, quoique discret. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de griller sa couverture, mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours là si j'en ai besoin. Comme ça a été le cas par le passé. Note à part, c'est elle qui m'a offert ce carnet d'ailleurs ! Autre ami discret et solide, Blaise Zabini. Il est un peu dans le même cas que Pansy en fait. Mais ce gars est un amour. Comme Théodore Nott, mon troisième pilier au sein de ma maison. Lui, il se fiche un peu de ce que les gens pensent et n'a rien de particulier à cacher ni de rôle à tenir. Bien que son père soit un mangemort reconnu, il n'hésite pas à dire tout haut qu'il s'en moque, et que pour lui le principal ce n'est ni le sang, ni la fortune mais uniquement la connaissance. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Et pour ça, et aussi parce que malgré son air chétif il est très doué avec sa baguette, personne n'ose vraiment lui chercher des noises. Il faut dire que ceux qui ont essayé n'ont plus jamais osé après un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Enfin, c'est grâce à ces trois là que ma scolarité s'est bien déroulée jusqu'ici, même si maintenant c'est de plus en plus difficile. Même pour eux.

Mais comme je le disais en commençant à rédiger ce journal, j'ai comme qui dirait une impression que ces histoires de sang ne seront bientôt plus que le cadet de nos soucis. En y repensant, j'ai cette impression depuis le courrier du matin. J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. J'ai eu droit aux habituelles recommandations, mots d'amours… Et comme d'habitude, au compte rendu de mon père sur les nouvelles fraîches du monde moldu. Mon père dit toujours qu'il faut se tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe d'important dans le monde. Avant de connaître ma mère, ça signifiait pour lui le monde en général. Maintenant, ça signifie les mondes moldus et sorciers. Et donc il parlait d'une nouvelle maladie qui frappait un peu partout dans le monde. Des milliers de personnes étaient atteintes de symptômes similaires. Fièvres, vomissements, éruption cutanées… Rien de bien grave à proprement parler, mais les médecins étaient sceptiques. Rien n'était efficace pour soigner les maux. Les scientifiques se cassaient les dents et ne trouvaient rien de concluant pour expliquer ça. Apparemment, la source de la maladie aurait pour origine la Russie. Mais rien n'était sûr pour le moment. Papa promettait de me tenir au courant.

 **Jour 2 : le 25 octobre 1997**

Pas de nouvelles de papa aujourd'hui. Ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça mais je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus. J'ai lu la Gazette du jour du début à la fin, mais rien. Les sorciers anglais sont trop centrés sur eux pour s'ouvrir au monde moldu. Bon, c'est sûr qu'avec la guerre ça n'aide pas mais tout de même. Ils pourraient faire un effort. Je regarde quand même régulièrement les autres sang-mêlés et nés moldus de l'école pour voir si quelqu'un à l'air plus contrarié ou curieux que d'habitude. On ne dirait pas. Même Hermione Granger, miss je-sais-tout officielle de Poudlard à l'air de continuer à vivre normalement. On verra bien par la suite.

 **Jour 3 : le 26 octobre 1997**

J'ai reçu une lettre de papa ce matin. Les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes. Les cas de la maladie inconnue se sont développés. Ce ne sont plus des milliers mais des millions de personnes malades. D'ailleurs, fait encore plus inquiétant, malgré les syndromes assez bénin, les premiers morts ont été recensés. Fait étonnant, ce ne sont pas forcément les personnes les plus faibles qui y sont forcément passées en premier. D'habitude, les plus touchés sont les jeunes, les vieux et les populations manquant cruellement de soins. Là, ça touche sans distinction. Les scientifiques sont encore plus perplexes. Certains d'entre eux parlent d'un virus ressemblant à la grippe espagnole. D'autre d'un dérivé de la rage, qui aurait pu être transmis par des animaux sauvages. Je suis perplexe. Ces deux maladies sont totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Comment ont-ils trouvé un lien entre elles ? Bon, je dois bien avouer que je n'y connais rien du tout mais quand même…

En jetant un œil dans la Grande Salle, je m'aperçois que quelques personnes ont l'air tout aussi inquiètes que moi. Des nés-moldus essentiellement. Et étonnamment, Granger ne semble pas inquiète. Elle a totalement coupé les ponts avec son monde d'origine ou quoi ? Les sourcils froncés, je retourne à la lecture de ma lettre. Papa me dit de faire bien attention et de consulter l'infirmière si j'ai le moindre doute sur ma santé. Je souris. Quel papa poule. Quoique maman n'est pas mieux dans le genre.

A peine la lecture de ma lettre finie, je jette un coup d'œil à mes amis. Je leur ai confié le contenu de la précédente lettre. Ils semblent tout aussi perplexes que moi. Théodore, chargé de la lecture intensive de la Gazette, me dis que rien n'y est indiqué. Pas que ça m'étonne mais bon. Pansy à l'air inquiète. Elle sait que mes pressentiments sont souvent justes et du coup, elle est nerveuse. Elle a mis son réseau en marche pour avoir des informations. Mais pour le moment toujours rien. Et Blaise lui, attends. Plus d'informations, plus de nouvelles. Mais avec la guerre et la politique de la langue de bois, ce n'est pas gagné.

 **Jour 4 : le 27 octobre 1997**

Pansy a reçu des nouvelles. Et pas des bonnes. Les informations que papa m'a envoyées se sont confirmées, et c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait. Soit les nouvelles sont plus fraîches, soit papa a voulu m'épargner. Les personnes atteintes du mystérieux virus se comporte de façon particulièrement violente. Ils attaquent tout le monde, n'importe quand. La fièvre les fait délirer, ils sont pris de folie passagère. Ils mordent leurs « victimes », les tabassent… Du coup, les admissions dans tous les hôpitaux du monde ont été doublées voire triplées à cause de ça. Plus étonnant, les personnes attaquées développent les même symptômes que les attaquants. Aujourd'hui, c'est donc plus de la moitié de la planète qui est touchée. Et les morts sont de plus en plus nombreux.

Je constate en voyant les visages inquiets de quelques élèves que les nouvelles commencent à se répandre ici aussi. Même Granger semble inquiète. Ses deux meilleurs amis rient en la taquinant, mais elle ne se déride pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne prennent rien au sérieux ces deux là. Comme pas mal d'autres à vrai dire. Beaucoup d'élèves s'en foutent. Après tout, ça touche les moldus. Pour les apprentis mangemorts, ça veut dire que tant mieux, pour les autres, le monde moldu est un concept lointain.

Mais quelques rares cas ne sont pas comme ça. Comme mes trois amis. Ils ont compris depuis longtemps, même avant que nous nous connaissions, que les deux mondes sont étroitement liés et que ce qui touche l'un aura forcément des répercussions sur l'autre.

A la lecture de la Gazette aujourd'hui, Théo remarque quelque chose. Un petit encart qui explique brièvement la maladie qui se propage dans le monde moldu. Et bien entendu, la Gazette étant sous contrôle mangemort, elle se félicite de cet étrange cas qui remet ces déchets de l'humanité à l'endroit où ils devraient être : six pieds sous terre. Bon ce ne sont pas les termes exacts mais l'idée y est.

 **Jour 5 : le 28 octobre 1997**

Je vais l'écrire ici en toutes lettre pour l'exorciser : j'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Toute cette histoire prend des proportions inquiétantes. En moins d'une journée, on est passés de la moitié de la population mondiale touchée aux trois quarts. Les morts sont de plus en plus nombreux. Les pillages ont commencés, dans de nombreux pays un couvre feu a été déclaré. L'état d'urgence se propage dans le monde. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Aucun remède n'a été trouvé pour le moment, et les symptômes sont de pires en pires d'après mon père. Je m'inquiète pour mes parents. Ils me disent de ne pas trop m'en faire. Facile à dire. Blaise et Pansy s'inquiètent eux aussi, pour leurs propres parents. Enfin du moins Blaise pour sa mère et Pansy pour son père. Ils n'ont plus qu'eux, leur autre parent étant décédé. Ils essaient de les convaincre de faire de nombreuses réserves de nourriture et de ne plus sortir de chez eux pour le moment. Mes parents l'ont déjà fait. J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Parce que dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance est sombre. Quelques élèves dont un ou les deux parents sont moldus, ont reçu des lettres noires. Annonçant les décès. Six élèves en ont reçues pour le moment. C'est déjà trop. Et le pire c'est que certains rient. Des serpentards bien entendu, mais aussi des élèves pro-mangemorts des autres maisons, même s'ils restent plus discrets. Les autres élèves les soutiennent, mais comme hier la plupart n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Ou ne considère pas ça comme trop grave encore. Idiots. Cette histoire va mal se terminer. Je le sens gros comme le château. Merlin épargne ma famille et mes amis. Je t'en prie.

 **Jour 6 : le 29 octobre 1997**

Encore des mauvaises nouvelles. Le fléau se répand à vitesse folle. Aujourd'hui, ce sont quatre vingt pourcents de la population mondiale de touchés. Même la Gazette en parle plus que dans un encart. Ce n'est pas encore en première page, mais m'est avis que ça ne saurait tarder. Ils parlent d'une maladie moldue qui décime la population. En lisant entre les lignes, on sent qu'ils sont heureux car seuls les moldus sont touchés. Ils laissent entendre des idées comme jugement divin, épurement racial, gloire des sorciers…

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que d'après les sources de Pansy, des sorciers aussi sont touchés. Dans des villages mixtes et reculés, dont personne ne parle. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. D'autant que d'après des nouvelles que j'ai de mes parents, il y a eu des phénomènes très étranges. Des cas de personnes malades errant dans les rues avec des airs plus morts que vifs. Les informations ont de plus en plus de mal à circuler. Il ne peut pas trop m'en dire, n'étant pas au courant lui même. Il s'inquiète, je peux le sentir dans ses lettres. Il essaie de me tenir au courant dès qu'il en sait plus.

 **Jour 7 : le 30 octobre 1997**

Soupir de soulagement aujourd'hui. La progression de la maladie s'est arrêtée d'elle même. Aucun nouveau cas n'a été recensé depuis plusieurs heures. Comme je le disais hier, les chiffres sont affolants. Quatre vingt pourcents de la population touchée. La moitié de ceux là est morte. L'autre moitié est divisée en deux catégories. Ceux dont l'état empire d'heure en heure, et ceux qui stagnent, voire vont un peu mieux. Il semblerait que la crise soit passée. Tant mieux.

Mais j'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Jour 8 : le 31 octobre 1997**

Dites moi que c'est une mauvaise blague. Une, excusez moi le terme, sacrée putain de mauvaise blague de merde. Alors qu'hier tout semblait se calmer, aujourd'hui c'est… Je n'ai pas de mot. L'apocalypse. Harry Potter doit se sentir coupable et ou maudit, au choix. A chaque fois qu'il tombe une merde autour de lui, ça arrive le jour d'Halloween, ou de Samain pour nous autres sorciers. Et avec son complexe du héros maudit, on parie qu'il va croire que c'est sa faute ?

Bref. Récapitulons. Une partie de la population mondiale morte. Une autre malade, une autre en rémission. Il s'avère que la partie malade est morte dans la nuit. Et que, Ô scénario d'horreur, ils se sont réveillés. Ils n'ont pas ressuscités non. Trop facile. Les morts se sont relevés. Tous ceux qui sont morts de cette maladie se sont relevés. Et pas que cette nuit. Mon père m'avait dit que des cas de gens malades ayant l'air mort erraient dans les rues. Et bien il s'avère qu'ils n'en avaient pas que l'air. Comment les autorités ne s'en sont pas rendues compte avant ? Enfin. D'après mon père et les sources de Pansy ils le savaient mais ont caché les choses pour ne pas affoler la population. Mais vu l'ampleur du désastre aujourd'hui, ils ne peuvent plus le cacher.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que ces putains de cadavres bouffent les gens ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Ils les mangent. Vivants. Ceux qui ont contractés la maladie et ne sont pas morts se sont fait bouffer pour la plupart. Avec tant de monde dans les hôpitaux, ce n'est pas étonnant. Étrangement, il s'avère que les personnes ayant contractés la maladie après avoir été attaqués par les autres malades ne font pas partie des quelques personnes étant entrer en rémission. Seuls ceux étant tombé malade « normalement » ont survécu à cette nuit. Enfin, s'ils ne se sont pas fait bouffer. Je ne sais pas pour les autres personnes ici ayant grandi dans la culture moldue ou mixte mais moi ça me fait étrangement penser à…

Houla. D'après les cris que j'entends dans la Grande Salle, la Gazette en a fait ses gros titres. Théo lit attentivement et nous résume :

\- Bon. Rien que l'on ne sache vraiment déjà. Ils disent que le monde moldu est plongé dans le chaos. Les morts se relèvent, mangent les vivants, mises en quarantaine partout, fuite des populations, état d'urgence mondial, loi martiale. Tout ce à quoi on peut s'attendre dans ce genre de cas. Mais ils sont toujours persuadés que ça ne touche que les moldus et pas les sorciers. Sont-ils si _stupides_ ?!

Ho. Quand Théo hausse le ton, ce n'est jamais de très bon augure. Vous pouvez me croire. Toujours est-il que du côté des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés, la panique est générale. MacGonagall se lève et tente de ramener le calme dans la Grande Salle. Les cours sont annulés, les élèves sont priés de retourner à leurs salles communes et ceux qui le souhaitent doivent demander à leur directeur de maison pour envoyer des courriers à leurs familles. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Mais elle ne comprend rien ou quoi ? Ha, je vois une septième année déterminée de Poufsouffle se lever et hurler ce que je pense :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Quoiqu'en dise la Gazette, les sorciers ne seront pas épargnés ! Renseignez vous ! Des villages éloignés sont déjà touchés ! Ce fléau ne touche pas seulement les moldus mais aussi les sorciers ! Et le pire ce que vous ne semblez même pas inquiets ! Êtes vous si stupides pour ignorer un minimum la culture moldue ?!

Houla, elle n'y va pas de main morte celle là si elle insulte le collège entier. MacGonagall fulmine. Elle ordonne à la jeune fille de se calmer, mais cela n'a aucun effet. La demoiselle, Alex Oldtown, avec qui on partage quelques cours de temps en temps, continue à insulter les « abrutis de sorciers coincés et rétrogrades, trop centrés sur leur nombril pour faire attention au reste du monde. Et allez-y Madame la directrice, collez moi autant que vous le voulez je m'en fous littéralement ! Je peux vous assurer que d'ici quelques jours, gérer les retenues des élèves ne sera pas votre priorité!Croyez-moi, votre priorité sera de survivre ! Et non ce ne sont pas des menaces ! N'avez vous jamais entendu parler de zombies ? »

Ça y est, elle l'a dit. Le mot est lâché. Zombies. Car même si cela peut paraître fou et digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur, c'est ce qu'il nous attends. Une invasion de zombies. Et comme Oldtown l'a dit, les sorciers aussi vont y avoir droit. C'est une certitude. Merlin nous protège.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Le ton est lancé !**

 **Pour le moment, vous pouvez voir seulement quelques personnages. On en verra par la suite plus, rassurez vous !**

 **Et quand le temps viendra, d'autres également prendront la plume.**

 **A noter pour ceux que ça intéresse : je ne compte pas reprendre de passages de films/séries de zombie. Peut être m'inspirer de certains mais c'est tout.**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit marque (en bien ou en mal) les gens. De fait, je vous en prie lâchez vous.**

 **De plus, c'est toujours encourageant pour poster la suite de savoir qu'on est lus. Sinon quel intérêt ?**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Twisted**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2.**

 **Excusez moi par avance pour les fautes, j'ai beau me relire je ne vois pas tout passer.**

 **Concernant l'histoire, elle avance doucement et le prochain chapitre sera plus dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Pour le moment, je n'ai pas du tout commencer la rédaction de ce chapitre.**

 **Je vais m'y mettre doucement, mais je risque de ne pas poster rapidement.**

 **Bref, sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Jour 9 : le 1er novembre 1997**

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que la journée d'hier fut riche en rebondissements. Pour commencer, après que les professeurs aient tant bien que mal ramené un semblant de calme, Alex Oldtown fut comme prévu collée pendant un mois. Ce qui l'a fit éclater de rire. Je la comprends. Je crois qu'elle s'en fout. Et je suis d'accord avec elle, ainsi que mes amis. Nous ne serons pas à l'abri bien longtemps.

Ensuite, nous sommes tous retournés dans nos salles communes. Les cours avaient été annulés pour la journée. Chez les serpentards, Malefoy nous a fait un discours sur le fait que nous n'avions rien à craindre, car les sorciers étaient tellement supérieurs aux moldus, que même si « la maladie » finissait par nous toucher, nous nous en sortirions sans soucis. De plus, le Lord Noir nous protégerait, enfin les sang-purs (petit regard méprisant à mon encontre et à celle des quelques non sang-purs serpentards), et bla et bla et bla.

Après en avoir discuté un peu avec Théo, car Blaise et Pansy ne s'affichent pas trop avec nous dans la salle commune, discrétion oblige, nous avons convenu d'une chose : si l'infection se propage ici, les premiers à mourir seront les sangs-purs. Du moins ceux qui n'ont pas l'envie ni l'idée de s'abaisser à fréquenter la basse populace. Nerveusement, nous avons rit d'imaginer Malefoy transformé en zombie rampant et puant.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes esquivés en faisant comprendre à Blaise et Pansy que nous devions nous retrouver un peu plus tard dans notre endroit habituel. Puis nous avons erré à travers le château. En remontant vers le hall, nous somme tombés sur Alex Oldtown qui revenait de chez la directrice. Les couloirs étaient vides, et de fait l'occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer. Nous l'avons abordé pour discuter avec elle, malgré son air méfiant. J'avoue, le début de la conversation fut tendue. Nous sommes des serpentards après tout. Mais on lui a fait comprendre que nous étions plutôt d'accord avec son speech du matin. Théo est intelligent, et je suis une sang-mêlée. Nourrie aux films d'horreurs en partie grâce à mon cher papa. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans une salle de classe désaffectée pour discuter. La blonde poufsouffle au caractère bien trempé commença :

\- Bon, vous croyez aussi que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri. Bien. Non pas que je veuille être méchante ou quoi, mais pourquoi venir me voir ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ?

\- On va être francs pour le coup. On ne se fait pas d'illusions, dès que nous serons touchés ça sera un foutoir monstre. Je ne suis pas spécialement solidarité, tout ça, tout ça, mais il est sûr que si nous arrivons à sortir du guêpier que deviendra le château, nous avons plus de chances de survivre en groupe que seuls. On voudrait te proposer une alliance. A compter que tu, ou que nous survivions.

\- Une alliance hum ? C'est envisageable. Combien comptez-vous être ? Parce que je suppose que vous ne comptez pas vous traîner toute votre maison derrière vous ?

\- En effet. Nous sommes quatre. Zabini, Parkinson, Nott ici présent et moi-même. C'est notre noyau principal. N'ai pas l'air si perplexe. Zabini et Parkinson sont dignes de confiance. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Bien évidemment, si on choppe d'autres survivants en cours de route, on prend. Nous sommes peut être des serpentards mais pas des monstres. Et toi ? Combien ?

\- Ha, ça dépend de qui survivra. Vous savez, j'ai beau être une poufsouffle je suis loin d'être stupide et de croire que tous mes amis s'en sortiront. Du coup, ça sera la surprise. Mais je compte faire en sorte que la plupart soient prêts. Nous avons la chance, contrairement aux moldus, d'être prévenus. Alors il faut en profiter. Si certains ne veulent pas y croire, restent persuadés que nous ne serons pas touchés, tant pis. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour eux. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir conscience que nous n'avons qu'un court répit.

\- Tu connais d'autres personnes ?

-Quelques unes. Je fais moins peur que vous, les gens sont plus facilement mis en confiance par une poufsouffle. Je peux les approcher et les inclure dans notre « alliance ». Mais mettons nous d'accord : sortir du château risque d'être difficile. Si nous devons commencer à nous chercher les uns les autres on ne s'en sortira pas. Le plus simple que que jusqu'à ce qu'on soient sortis, on le fasse à la chacun pour soi et qu'une fois dehors on se regroupe. Ca vous va ?

\- Parfait. Je t'avoue qu'on ne comptait pas non plus crapahuter partout pour vous retrouver. L'idéal serait de se donner un ou plusieurs points de rendez-vous. Et peut être de mettre en commun quelques idées pour réussir à sortir d'ici.

\- Bien. Si un jour on m'avait dis que je m'allierai aux serpents… D'ailleurs, pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es née de moldus, tu connais le terme zombie, tu as l'air d'avoir un minimum de jugeote et suffisamment d'envie de vivre pour te battre. Et d'après notre discussion, tu aurais fait une parfaite serpentarde.

Oldtown avait sourit à ça. Moi aussi. Théo faisait rarement de compliments. Et ça, c'en était un. La blonde l'avait bien comprit et avait lancé un discret « si vous saviez ! ». Suite à ça, on avait commencer à élaborer quelques stratégies, et à décider de quelques points de rendez-vous. Après environ une heure, nous nous étions tous séparés.

Nous avions ensuite rejoint Blaise et Pansy pour leur faire un résumé de la conversation. Ils tombèrent d'accord avec nous pour dire qu'Oldtown aurait fait une bonne serpentarde. Puis nous avons commencer à réfléchir sur des points plus matériel. Ce qu'il nous faudrait emporter lors de la chute de Poudlard. Bon, ce n'était pas trop difficile au final car nous étions des sorciers et un sac à dos pouvait contenir tout ce dont nous aurions besoin et même plus. Les joies de la magies. Ce point réglé, il nous en restait un plus important à résoudre : comment nous défendre ? J'avais expliqué que dans les films, le meilleur moyen de tuer des zombies c'était de leur éclater la cervelle. Ou comme pour les inferius, de les brûler. Pour ce dernier point, c'était assez facile. Un bon incendio et on en parlait plus. Ou encore quelques petits sorts de magie noire et c'était parfait. Pour le second point… Plus difficile. Des sorts d'explosion et d'expulsion pouvaient fonctionner, un sort de décapitation aussi. Peut être que l'incarcerem qui ligotait les gens avec des cordes pourrait être efficace. Mais tant que rien ne serait testé, on ne saurait pas. Mais on était d'accord, en se basant sur les inferius, que les trois quart des sorts ne fonctionneraient pas. Peut être que quelques potions pourraient nous aider. Théo se promis de se pencher sur la question. C'était un génie en potions. Puis il y avait une dernière solution. La force brute. Il nous fallait des armes. On s'est mis d'accord pour y réfléchir, puis nous sommes chacun retourné dans nos dortoirs commencer à préparer nos affaires.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée dans une ambiance tendue. On a plusieurs fois croisé dans les couloirs Oldtown qui parlait à des élèves de différentes maisons. Dont, à mon plus grand étonnement, Granger et Weasley fille. En même temps, avec leurs caractères, l'intelligence de Granger et le tempérament de feu de Weasley, elles pourraient faire de bonnes alliées.

La journée s'est tranquillement, enfin, autant que faire se peut dans ce genre de situation, terminée. Et ce matin au petit déjeuner, nous avons eu des nouvelles du monde sorcier. Et nos craintes étaient confirmées.

Hey oui, chers amis sang-purs, vous qui n'y croyez pas, la nouvelle est là. Les sorciers ont été touchés à leur tour. Les aurors ont été dépêchés sur une attaque de mangemorts, rien de bien nouveau jusque là, et la surprise à été grande. Le village sorcier visé était en ruine, mais ce n'était pas du fait des mangemorts. Ces derniers sont arrivés pile au moment, et ce n'est pas de bol pour eux, un sorcier revenant de voyage à décider de mourir suite à une étrange maladie, puis de se réveiller et de faire un casse-croûte d'hommes en noir. Entre temps, les aurors prévenus par des villageois ont débarqué et ça a été la débandade. Apparemment, le virus se propage rapidement après morsure, contrairement à l'infection de base. D'après les estimations rapportées par les quelques survivants, vingt-trois secondes suffisent.

Du coup, tout le monde à été rapidement touché. Et rien n'a pu stopper les « créatures ». Ni Stupefix, ni sort de mort, pas grand-chose n'a été efficace. Ce qui confirme nos soupçons. Mais quelques mangemorts ont quand même réussi à faire péter des zombies et à y foutre le feu. C'est déjà ça… L'article se termine ensuite par un décompte des blessés et des morts. Pour un village de 250 habitants, on peut dire que 18 survivants, en comptant les aurors, c'est peu… Pour les mangemorts, ils ont fuit. Courageux mais pas téméraires comme dirait Papa...

 **Jour 10 : le 2 novembre 1997**

1Si hier le chaos commençait dans le monde sorcier, aujourd'hui c'est encore pire. Un vent de panique souffle sur l'école depuis la gazette d'hier. Et celle d'aujourd'hui annonce de bien pires nouvelles. Un auror pas très futé a eu la merveilleuse idée d'entraver un zombie hier suite au massacre du village, et de le ramener au ministère pour tenter de l'interroger. Brillante idée qui à conduit à une invasion en bonne et due forme… Scoop donc d'aujourd'hui, les morts s'accumulent et le ministère est tombé. La maladie se répand parmi les sorciers. Des cas de zombies ont été vus un peu partout dans les institutions sorcières. La panique se propage chez les élèves, et oui, même chez nos chers sang-purs.

Le pire aujourd'hui, outre ces joyeuses nouvelles, c'est qu'une nuée de hiboux a fait irruption au petit déjeuner pour délivrer aux élèves des lettres de leur familles. Et que le ballet continue. MacGonagall a annulé les cours et les élèves sont principalement regroupé dans la Grande Salle. Les missives contiennent soit des mises en garde pour les enfants, soit des annonces de décès de membres de la famille, soit des indication sur où se retrouver si Poudlard fini par être envahi à son tour.

Puis tout s'est calmé aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Plus de hiboux… Plus aucunes nouvelles. Et m'est avis que c'est ça le pire…

 **Jour 11 : le 3 novembre 1997**

Il est onze heures du matin. Pas le moindre hiboux, pas la moindre plume à l'horizon. C'est très très mauvais ça. La journée se passe dans une ambiance si lourde qu'on croirait évoluer à travers de la mélasse. Avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy, qui ont laissé tomber les masques, vu le bordel qui se profile, on a fait un point avec Alex Oldtown. On a convenu de trois points de rendez-vous au cas où. La cabane de Hagrid, le stade de Quidditch et en dernier recours les falaises situées à l'extrémité nord de Pré-au-Lard. Théo à fait une liste des potions potentiellement utiles et a filé une copie à Oldtown qui fera tourner aux autres personnes impliquées dans l'alliance. De son côté, elle nous donne une copie d'une liste de sorts qu'on pourrait utiliser. Il y a ceux dont on avait déjà parlé entre nous mais d'autres auxquels on a pas pensé. Et la miss à l'air de s'y connaître en magie par forcément blanche, à notre plus grand étonnement. De plus, elle nous remet une liste faite par Granger. Et la miss je-sais-tout à de la ressource concernant le matériel qu'on ferait mieux d'avoir sur nous pour survivre.

Nous nous séparons ensuite en nous souhaitant bonne chance. On ne sait pas si on aura l'occasion de se recroiser avant la chute du château, et si même on se recroisera vivants. Car mon mauvais pressentiment concernant tout ça est de plus en plus présent. C'est pour bientôt.

Après le repas du midi, où toujours aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur ne nous est parvenue, nous errons à travers le château. Enfin, plutôt qu'errer nous fouinons un peu partout à la recherche de ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Armés d'un sac à dos chacun, on va d'abord faire un tour du côté du stade de Quidditch, qui est pour une rare fois totalement désert. Après un tour rapide dans les vestiaires et dans le bureau de Bibine, on doit se rendre à l'évidence. Des gens nous on devancés. Toutes les battes et les protections ont disparues. Niveau balais, c'est pas mieux… Il ne reste que de vieux crins crins qui s'effriteraient au moindre coup de vent.

C'est Pansy qui nous a donné l'idée. Après lui avoir fait regardé pendant l'été de notre quatrième année mes films préférés d'horreur, elle nous a suggéré que pour être mieux protégés, il nous fallait des tenues et accessoires qui ne craignent pas grand-chose, pour nous préserver des morsures. Grâce aux préceptes sang-pur, nous avons tous une tenue en cuir de dragon, qui sont généralement réservées en cas de duel officiel. Même si je n'en suis pas une, ma mère si et c'est elle qui me l'a offert. Ces tenues sont en général bardées de protections et de sortilèges, mais ça ne coûte pas grand-chose de se munir en plus de tout ce qui peut nous sauver. Contrairement au reste du monde ou presque, nous avons un peu de temps pour ça. Autant en profiter.

A défaut du stade de Quidditch, nous nous dirigeons alors vers la Salle sur Demande, découverte en cinquième année par la brigade inquisitoriale dont Pansy faisait partie. Après quelques tâtonnements, on a fini par en découvrir le fonctionnement. Et la partie « objets cachés » de la salle est une vraie mine d'or.

Quand nous y arrivons, nous tombons à notre plus grand étonnement sur Granger et Weasley fille. L'ambiance devient soudainement électrique. Blaise, qui est quoiqu'on en pense le plus diplomate d'entre nous, salue les jeunes filles et leur explique que nous sommes ici sans doute pour le même but. Et qu'on sait qu'elles, comme nous, allons devoir nous côtoyer si on survit car nous sommes aussi des membres de la future « Alliance » dirigée officieusement par Oldtown. Les deux lionnes finissent par baisser la garde et c'est donc à six qu'on se met à fouiller dans ce bordel monstre.

Au début, l'ambiance est tendue puis ça finit par se tasser. Le plus difficile c'est tout de même avec Pansy et Granger. Sept ans de vacheries, ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement. D'ailleurs, Granger lance une pique à mon amie en lui demandant où est son Draconouchet d'amour et comment se fait-il qu'elle ose se montrer avec une sang-mêlée ? Pansy se fige et se tourne vers la brune :

_ Écoute Granger. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que les apparences sont trompeuses. Tu es une née moldue supposément inférieure et pourtant tu bats tous les sang-purs de Poudlard sur tous les points. Je suis presque sûre que tu es plus au courant que nombreux d'entre nous sur les traditions ancestrales sorcières. Donc qui te dis que je ne suis que ce que je laisse paraître ? Oui, pendant sept ans j'ai du jouer la cruche stupide et salope, folle amoureuse de notre si cher Draco Malefoy… Et crois moi, si j'avais pu j'aurais fait autrement.

_ On a toujours le choix…

_ Que tu crois Granger. Il faut parfois savoir jouer un double jeu pour s'en sortir et atteindre certains objectifs. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. En tous cas, sache que je me fous littéralement du sang de chacun. Les moldus sont loin de me faire vomir et j'aime plutôt bien leur monde. Toujours est-il que pour le moment, le but est de s'en sortir vivants. C'est certainement plus important que des querelles d'ado et des débats stériles sur la pureté du sang tu ne crois pas ?

Sur la fin de sa tirade, le ton de Pansy s'est considérablement adouci. Elle tend même sa main à Granger, en signe de paix. M'est avis que celle-ci serait folle de refuser. Et semble réfléchir quelques secondes puis serre la main de Pansy en souriant :

_ Tu as raison. Hermione Granger, enchantée.

Pansy sourit en se représentant à son tour. L'ambiance s'allège considérablement et nous nous présentons tous chacun notre tour. Puis du coin de l'œil, je vois Weasley sourire discrètement à Blaise. Non mais attendez, ne me dites pas que ça serait elle le fameux rencard secret qu'il a depuis près de deux ans tout de même ! Le petit salop, il va parler !

Après m'être remise du choc de cette révélation, nous parcourons à nouveau les couloirs de l'immense pièce remplie de tout et n'importe quoi. L'ambiance est aussi détendue que possible quand on prend en compte le fait que le monde est en train de subir une apocalypse. Théo et Granger sont partis dans une conversation sur les bouquins, et se mettent à deux pour lyncher Pansy qui a eu le malheur de dire que c'est ça la vraie apocalypse, que les deux rats de bibliothèque de Poudlard finissent par s'entendre…

Quant à moi, je me rapproche de Blaise et Weasley pour les confronter sur leurs rendez-vous secrets. Vu la teinte pivoine qu'ils prennent, j'en conclue que j'ai visé juste. Je balance un coup de poing dans l'épaule de mon ami pour m'avoir caché cette information. Puis en ricanant, je souhaite bon courage à Weasley de devoir subir ce boulet. Il est gentil notre Blaise d'amour, mais il a l'humour le plus pourri que je connaisse. Et au soupir de Weasley, elle semble déjà au courant. Apparemment, il aurait un humour aussi pourri que les jumeaux roux, et une rencontre entre eux serait tout aussi horrible que celle entre Granger et Théo. Ces deux derniers, outrés, changent de cible pour viser de leur courroux la jeune rousse.

Au final, cette après-midi a été une heureuse coupure dans toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles… Ça nous a fait du bien de se souvenir, peut être pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, qu'on était des ados. Et puis la chasse au trésor a été fructueuse. Nous avons tous trouvé suffisamment de protections de Quidditch, plusieurs battes et même de balais moins pourris que ceux de la réserve du Stade. Nous avons aussi trouver des équipements de camping moldus et sorciers (nan mais qu'est-ce que des élèves viennent foutre avec ça à Poudlard?!), des boîtes de fioles vides qu'on pourra remplir avec nos propres potions, et en parlant de potions du matériel de bonne qualité transportable. Bref, pas mal de petits trucs qui pourraient être utiles en temps voulu.

 **Jour 12 : le 4 novembre 1997**

Si la journée d'hier était en demie-teinte, celle d'aujourd'hui est noire. Autant hier nous n'avions aucunes information, autant aujourd'hui nous en avons eu une. Une et une seule. Un hibou s'est effondré devant MacGonagall, en déposant une seule feuille de parchemin. Quand la directrice l'a lue, elle est devenue blanche et tremblante. Après l'avoir fait lire à ses collègues, elle s'est levée pour faire une annonce. Et ce que nous redoutions tous s'est finalement produit. Toutes les institutions ou presque du monde magique ont été envahies par les zombies. Les communications sont devenues difficiles, car même si tous les sorciers ne sont pas touchés, les hiboux qui sont sensibles à la magie environnante sont perturbés. Bref, rien de bien joyeux. Poudlard est pour le moment protégé, mais MacGonagall nous a conseillé de nous préparer à affronter le pire. Elle a eu l'air si vieille à ce moment, qu'elle me faisait presque pitié. Elle nous a également souhaité à tous un bon courage pour la période difficile qui s'annonçait. Qu'il fallait rester uni si possible. Elle est mignonne. Comme si ça allait être possible. On verra bien par la suite.

 **Jour 13 : le 5 novembre 1997**

Après l'annonce de MacGonagall hier, la journée a été tendue, tout le monde était en train de courir partout, complètement affolé. Pire qu'une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait mit un violent coup de pied. La journée d'aujourd'hui n'était pas franchement mieux. Tout le monde à l'air perdu, déprimé. Les crises de paniques sont devenues monnaie courante. L'infirmerie est remplie depuis hier matin, et de nombreuses personnes ont été réquisitionnées pour aider ou pour brasser des filtres de paix. Nous, on s'est gentiment mais discrètement esquivés et on a fini de préparer nos sacs. En espérant qu'on ait rien oublié.

J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Blaise me file un coup de coude. Il m'indique de regarder chez les lions. Perplexe, je suis son regard. Ho ho… Pas bon ça. Un sixième année, connu pour être un fauteur de trouble et un élève qui aime se balader illégalement à Pré-au-Lard, est plus pâle qu'un mort et commence à agir bizarrement. Il ne peut pas avoir été mordu, sinon il se serait déjà transformé depuis longtemps… A moins que… Que cet abruti soit sorti au village, ait été exposé au virus et qu'il se soit développé « normalement » dans son corps.

Et vu les réactions qui commencent à se développer dans la Grande Salle, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir cette idée. Tout le monde s'éloigne du lion, l'air de plus en plus effrayé. Et ils ont bien raison. Le garçon convulse, puis fini par s'écrouler sur la table. Toute l'attention est braquée sur lui. Et ce qu'on redoutait arrive. Il se relève et se jette sur la première personne venue. Et là c'est la débandade. Tout le monde fuit.

Ça y est. Poudlard tombe. Les zombies sont là.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'oubliez pas qu'une review est le seul salaire qu'un auteur demande.**

 **Perso, si je n'en ai pas, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de continuer car je considérerai que cette histoire n'intéresse pas.**

 **A bon entendeur bien sûr ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all !**

 **Bon, désolée pour le temps de publication... J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment du coup c'est long :D**

 **Mais je suis toujours sur la story ! Je n'ai pas prévu de la faire extrêmement longue, donc si vous trouvez que parfois ça va trop vite ... Désolée :D**

 **Mais cette fic n'a pas pour but d'avoir 150 chapitres ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture, tout ça tout ça.**

* * *

 **Jour 14 : le 6 novembre 1997**

Bon. Quand il faut, il faut. Votre humble serviteur se dévoue donc à prendre la plume pour retracer les derniers événements. Étonnés que ce ne soit pas Tracey qui écrive pour une fois ? Il faut dire qu'elle est présentement en train de retenir Pansy qui s'est donné pour but d'étriper Daphné Greengrass. Il faut dire que ma chère amie a enfin une bonne raison de vouloir refaire le portrait à cette écervelée. Et qu'elle en profite, sachant que depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard elle rêve de « lui faire ravaler ses dents blanchies magiquement à cette pétasse peroxydée ! » dixit ses propres mots.

Mais laissez moi vous raconter un peu ce qu'il s'est passé afin que vous compreniez mieux. Hier donc, le fameux garçon de Gryffondor dont j'ai oublié le nom, s'est transformé sous nos yeux ébahis en zombie. Peur panique, tout le monde fuit ou tente de s'enfuir. Il commence à dévorer tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée et le chaos s'abat sur notre chère école. Les élèves pleurent, hurlent, se font la malle à toute vitesse, plus vite que Weasley sixième du nom devant une araignée. Puis les premiers élèves mordus par l'autre là, se relèvent à leur tour et massacrent joyeusement à tours de bras les élèves et professeurs.

Alors que gentiment nous fuyons la Grande Salle, pour arriver à un point de rendez-vous défini avec Oldtown et les autres « élus », nous voyons MacGonagall et quelques autres professeurs tenter d'endiguer les zombies pour nous laisser le temps de fuir. A leur décharge, ça a été très courageux mais totalement suicidaire. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la vieille chouette, mais de là à la voir se faire dévorer vivante en hurlant des sorts pour nous permettre de fuir, je dois bien dire qu'elle force mon respect.

Bref, nous fuyons donc et nous atteignons presque les grandes portes quand Miss Greengrass se rend compte que son chat est toujours dans le dortoir. Et elle ne peut pas l'abandonner comprenez-vous, il est tout jeune, il a besoin de sa maman. Ni une, ni deux, elle se précipite vers les cachots pour aller le chercher. Ça m'a fait pensé à la fin du film Alien, que Tracey nous a fait découvrir durant je ne sais plus quelle vacances. Enfin, le rapport avec nous ? Aucun, si seulement cette gourdasse n'avait pas empoigné Blaise pour qu'il la suive et la protège. L'adage comme quoi la peur donne des ailes a encore une fois fait ses preuves. En quelques secondes, nous les voyons disparaître vers les cachots. Et nous, bien que lâches serpentards, nous n'allons pas abandonner notre cher Blaisounet à son triste sort. Nous les avons donc suivis. Un dernier regard nostalgique vers les portes grandes ouvertes de l'école et la liberté, puis nous nous enfonçons dans les méandres des cachots.

C'est sans trop de difficultés que nous sommes arrivés à la Salle Commune. Et étonnamment, il s'avère que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous retrouver ici. Malefoy est présent, avec ses deux gorilles. Il y a une bonne grosse dizaine d'autres élèves de la maison, mais plus étonnant, une autre bonne dizaine d'élèves des autres maisons. Trois serdaigles, six poufsouffles et même, Ô comble de l'ironie, deux lions dans l'antre aux serpents. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques semaines, j'en aurais rit. Mais bon, maintenant nous sommes tous dans la même galère.

Quoique, pour Malefoy et Greengrass ça semble être un outrage suprême. Parce que sitôt que la blondasse femelle les voit, elle se met à hurler qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici, ces sous-êtres non dignes de la grande maison du Grand Salazar. Il faut les mettre dehors de suite, ils n'ont pas à souiller le sacro-saint lieu des verts et argents de leur présence indigne. Et là dessus, blondasse mâle (oui, Malefoy quoi) surenchérit en disant que c'est certainement à cause des sangs-impurs et des traîtres à leur sang que l'épidémie à ravagé le monde et qu'ils sont maintenant coincés ici, loin du confort de leur habituelle et morne petite vie. Non mais vraiment, comment peut on être si _obtus et stupide_? Sérieusement !

Bref, les onze autres se rebellent, ça crie dans tous les sens, ça hurle, ça pleure, et le chat débile de Greengrass se pointe en hurlant à la mort. Une cacophonie sans nom que notre chère Pansy à calmer en produisant une mini-explosion avec sa baguette. Elle explique alors calmement mais fermement que ces histoires de sang n'ont rien à voir dans la galère actuelle, que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver là dessus… N'est-elle pas sexy quand elle se montre autoritaire comme ça ? Hum, certes je m'égare.

Mais son coup de gueule est efficace. Tous sont tellement habitués à l'imaginer en tant que potiche que la voir s'affirmer ainsi surprend. Je comprend, avant de bien la connaître je la croyais aussi stupide qu'on l'imaginait, alors qu'elle est juste tellement… Parfaite. Oui, je m'égare encore. Bref. Après son coup de gueule, elle envoie tout le monde se coucher dans les différents dortoirs, afin d'éviter d'éventuels meurtres. Encore hébétés et légèrement traumatisés par les événements de la journée, tout le monde obéit sans trop protester. Seule reste, une petite serdaigle blonde de première année, l'air totalement flippé, qui décide de s'accrocher à Pansy comme une moule à son rocher. Sa prise soudaine d'autorité l'a sans doutes fait devenir la figure la plus sécurisante ici pour la petite fille.

Après que ma douce Pansy ait fini de réconforter la gamine, qui n'est autre qu'Aurore Oldtown, la sœur d'Alex Oldtown, nous décidons à notre tour d'aller nous coucher pour mieux réfléchir à un plan d'action à mettre en place pour se sortir de ce bourbier. La nuit porte conseil dit-on. J'espère que ça sera la cas.

Au réveil pourtant, nous ne nous sentons pas plus avancés que ça. En descendant dans la salle commune, nous nous rendons compte qu'au moins personne n'est mort ni n'a tenté de tuer quelqu'un cette nuit. Et que les zombies, sans mot de passe, sont bel et bien incapables de pénétrer notre antre, ce qui est tout de même rassurant. Parce qu'on s'en rend compte maintenant… Personne n'a eu l'idée de faire de tours de garde. Heureusement, le pire a été évité mais il va vite falloir remédier à ça.

La matinée est à peine entamée quand Daphné Princesse Greengrass, qui s'est vêtue comme pour aller à un bal (bah oui enfin, sans autorité nous pouvons nous habiller à notre guise. Et oui, c'est sûr qu'une invasion de zombie est le moment idéal pour sortir ta plus belle robe, pauvre cruche!), déclame qu'elle a faim. Du coup, les estomacs de tout le monde se réveillent. Le mien aussi je l'accorde. Et donc la princesse, soutenue par son blond chevalier, décide que les squatteurs de la salle commune, que nous avons gracieusement accueillis pour les protéger dans notre grande mansuétude, se doivent de faire honneur à notre bienveillance en allant chercher à manger.

Je ne précise pas bien sûr que j'ai eu envie de m'éclater (ou lui éclater) violemment la tête contre un mur à ce moment. Bref. Une discussion houleuse s'en est suivie, ou des points évidents ont été relevés. Une invasion de zombie, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une ballade jusqu'aux cuisines pour se ravitailler. Daphné s'en est donc prit à Pansy en lui disant que vu qu'hier elle s'est auto désignée chef (hoquet de consternation et moue boudeuse de Malefoy à ce moment là), qu'elle prenne donc ses responsabilités pour nous protéger et nous offrir le mode de vie digne d'elle et des autres serpentards, qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités…

Et là, bien évidemment, Pansy à craqué. C'est donc pour ça que présentement elle tente d'étriper la blonde, et est retenue tant bien que mal par Tracey. Personnellement, je la laisserai faire. Dans tous les films où il est question d'invasion zombie, il y a toujours une personne trop peureuse/intéressée/stupide (rayez la ou les mentions inutiles) qui fait foirer le plan et met en danger tout le monde. Et bien sûr, l'abruti de service ne meurt pas mais les gens utiles si. Donc bon, m'est avis que si on l'éliminait maintenant, ça pourrait nous éviter bien des désagréments par la suite. Je suis sûr que si je soumet l'idée, on sera plusieurs à voter pour.

Bref, après quelques instants de débats houleux, une gifle perdue, des cris outrés, nous décidons de faire une équipe qui va sortir jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle sera donc composée des deux Gryffondors, qui sont des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch : Demelza Robins et son petit ami Jack Slopper. Iront ensuite Pansy et Blaise, ainsi que deux Poufsouffles des jumeaux du nom de Connor. Plus d'élèves, m'est avis que ça serait de trop. Bon, ils s'équipent et ils y vont. J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de fâcheux. Du moins pas à mes amis. Les autres, on ne va pas se mentir, je m'en fous un peu. Bref, ils partent et c'est une attente pleine d'angoisse qui commence alors.

Ha et au fait. Je ne me suis même pas présenté avec tout ça. Théodore Nott, 2ème du nom pour vous servir.

 **Jour 14 : le 6 novembre 1997, soirée**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ne fut pas une journée de tous repos. Mais maintenant qu'on est un peu posés, j'ai été chargé de prendre la plume à mon tour pour écrire notre super aventure vers les cuisines, vu que j'ai fais parti du groupe missionné. Je ? Blaise Zabini, plus beau spécimen de l'école de Poudlard. Le charme de ma peau métissée et mes yeux marrons si clairs qu'ils en sont presque orange au soleil, fait de moi le sexe-symbole de l'école. Ok, je m'égare mais j'ai le droit de décompresser. D'ailleurs Théo aussi l'a fait, en faisant une presque déclaration d'amour à Pansy. Je le savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux là. Et il faut que ça soit au milieu d'une putain d'apocalypse zombie sinon c'est pas drôle.

Bref. Alors la mission aux cuisines. Dès le départ c'était mal barré. A peine sortis, que cette conne de Greengrass a beuglé sur le pas de la porte de la salle commune de lui ramener une part de gâteau à la fraise, avant de refermer la porte vite fait. Bon, de un le gâteau à la fraise c'est dégueu, mais en plus cette conne en beuglant à rameuter tous les suceurs de moelle du coin. Merlin merci, il n'y en avait que six. Un chacun. Je ne vous dis pas qui s'est chargé d'Astoria Greengrass, la jeune sœur de Daphné qui lui ressemble fortement. Alors qu'un sort explosif en pleine tête fait parfaitement l'affaire (j'ai utilisé ça sur cette cruche de Brown, vraiment efficace mais dégueu, pensez à vous protéger des projections diverses), notre chère Pansy à chopper sa batte de Quidditch récupérée dans la salle sur demande avant de défoncer le crâne de la morte. Slopper a fait pareil. Des gros bourrins ces deux là. M'est avis qu'ils vont bien s'entendre. Les jumeaux Connor se sont décidé pour le côté barbecue de l'incendio, et Robins pour un reducto parfaitement maîtrisé qui nous a fait une jolie poussière de zombie. Gaffe à pas respirer les émanations, on sait jamais.

Bon, après ça ça a presque été une promenade de santé. Nous sommes arrivés aux cuisines sans trop d'encombres, et une fois dedans, une armée d'elfes s'est précipitée pour nous fournir des vivres pour environ deux jours. Deux jours où on aura pas à courir à travers le château, c'est un répit pas trop mal. La mauvaise nouvelle par contre, comme nous l'ont dit les elfes, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment il n'y aura plus rien. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être passés par les cuisines et que sans livraison depuis l'extérieur, les réserves vont finir par baisser. D'après eux, on a environ une semaine et demie voir deux de vivres. Après ça, il va falloir quitter la sécurité toute relative du château et partir à l'aventure si on ne veut pas mourir de faim. Réjouissante nouvelle. Surtout que, toujours d'après les elfes, le parc du château est totalement envahi par les zombies. Quand MacGo et la plupart des profs se sont fait bouffer pour nous permettre de nous échapper, les barrières anti-intrusion ont lâché et tous les morts-vivant dans les parages ont rameuté. Pansy est devenue verte en entendant ça, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance que Greengrass nous ai sauvé la vie. Mais ça, croyez moi jamais elle n'ira le lui dire. Les chevilles de l'autre gourde risquent de trop gonfler e d'éclater. Quoique ça serait utile, elle en cul de jatte ferait une bonne diversion pour zombies affamés si on décide de mettre les voiles. Je vais soumettre l'idée aux autres, ça devrait leur plaire !

Bref, une fois revenus à la salle commune, on a partagé les vivres en parts équitables, et du subir le courroux de Greengrass qui n'a pas eu son gâteau à la fraise et celui de Malefoy qui n'a pas eu son Earl Grey préféré. Franchement, Draco est un mec bien parfois. Mais son côté petit prince est vraiment insupportable. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour le subir depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Merci maman d'avoir épousé un de ses oncles et de me l'avoir imposé du coup. Bon, même si le dit oncle (et 4ème mari) est mort depuis longtemps, on doit se taper les réunions de familles Ô combien réjouissantes. Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites, ha mais oui, Blaise Zabini le fils de Erzulie Freda, la veuve noire bien connue. Ha chers amis, si vous saviez à quel point vous vous trompez, et à quel point ma mère est formidable. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'y reviendrai une autre fois. Pour le coup, revenons à nos moutons. Enfin nos zombies quoi.

Donc le partage des rations tout ça, tout ça, la mise en place de tours de garde, l'explication de pourquoi il va bientôt falloir quitter le château, les diverses crises d'hystérie… Étonnamment, Robins, Slopper, les jumeaux Connor et la petite Aurore (une adorable gosse celle là ! Vraiment, même terrorisée, elle reste forte et joyeuse, ce qui met du baume au coeur) se sont rangés de notre côté. Comme quoi, une petite escapade contre des morts ça rapproche. Donc bref, eux plus trois serdaigles et quatre autres serpentards nous ont aidé à tout organiser, et nous les avons inclus dans notre plan de fuite. Les autres iront se faire foutre. Ils ne veulent rien faire, car étant soit trop peureux soit trop « sangs-purs », ils n'ont pas à se faire traiter de larbins. Bref, tant pis pour eux.

Bon, je vais arrêter là parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas très clair dans ce que j'écris. La fatigue sans doutes. Je vais me pieuter ! Salut les enfants !

 **Jour 16 : le 8 novembre 1997**

Cette bande de crétins consanguins incapables ! Sérieusement ! Je m'en vais les buter et les filer à bouffer aux zombies ! Je vous assure ça me démange ! Bon. Pansy, zen, souffle un coup et écris !

Donc que je vous raconte un peu. Après notre course aux cuisines avant hier, notre semblant d'organisation semblait plutôt pas mal. La nuit se passe, tranquille et là, hier matin, on se rassemble tous. Quelle n'est pas notre surprise quand on se rend compte qu'il nous manque certaines personnes. On se sépare, on regarde à droite à gauche. Et Ô gosh, la fin du monde a entraîner des pulsions meurtrières. Certains serpentards pro-Voldemort comme pas deux, on eu la merveilleuse idée de jouer avec quelques nés-moldus. Tortures diverses et variées, sous sorts de silence et de confidentialité pour que personne n'entende rien, viols et assassinats. Genre c'est la fin du monde et ces cons ont pas trouvé mieux que de buter des gens. Des élèves. Des gosses merde ! Puis leur nuit bien entamée et leur « oeuvre » achevée, ils se sont bourré la gueule avant de roupiller comme des bienheureux crétins consanguins. Sauf que ces bouffons n'ont pas prévu une chose. Le retour à la vie des morts. Du coup, ils se sont fait bouffer (dans un sens, c'est vraiment bien fait pour leur gueule mais moins pour nous). Le gros problème qui s'est présenté, c'est que quand on a trouvé où ils étaient et qu'on a ouvert la porte… Je vous laisse imaginer la panique. Six zombies en rut se sont rués sur nous pour nous bouffer. Le pauvre gars qui a ouvert la porte y est vite passé. Ensuite, la débandade. Et vas y que ça hurlait dans tous les sens, que ça se bousculait. Heureusement qu'on était pas 150 dans la salle commune. Bref, on s'est un battu comme on pouvait et là, Ô comble de l'ironie, un zombie qui est censé être con comme une planche a trouver comment ouvrir la salle commune pour sortir. Ouais, enfin il a trouvé grâce à cette conne de Greengrass qui s'est barrée en nous laissant en plan. Sale pute. Maigre consolation, c'est que le couloir dans les cachots semblait être un super point de rendez-vous pour zombies. La voir se faire bouffer aurait été ultra jouissif si je n'avais pas été en train de me battre pour sauver ma peau et celle de mes potes.

Bon, du coup l'impasse. Zombies devants et derrières, et multitudes d'abrutis infoutus de se battre. Il fallait dégager de là et vite. Et c'est là que Malefoy a eu l'idée du siècle. Il a envoyé ses deux abrutis de gardes du corps à la charge des zombies qui bouchaient l'entrée de la salle commune, pour nous ouvrir un passage. Pas très sympa de sa part, mais ça a marché. Du coup, hop, la débandade, des sorts de ci de là pour se frayer un passage, et direction les cuisines. C'était l'endroit le plus proche et m'est avis le plus sûr.

Donc après quelques longues, très longues minutes angoissantes, pleines de sang, de poussière de zombies, de bout d'entrailles, de cris… On y arrive. Les elfes nous ont regardé comme si on été des extraterrestres, couverts de sang et autres substances qu'il ne vaut mieux pas identifier. Mais on était plus ou moins en bon état. Jusqu'à ce qu'un couinement effrayé ne retentisse. Regards tournés vers Malefoy. Et la belle morsure bien visible sur sa main gauche. Donc, me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, mais au lieu de le balancer dehors, Blaise, qui était le plus proche de lui a eu le réflexe du siècle. Il a choppé la main de Malefoy, un hachoir à viande qui traînait là et PAF ! Coupé net au niveau du coude. Je crois qu'il n'a réalisé ce qu'il faisait que quand il a vu le bras de Malefoy a terre. Le blond était trop choqué pour réaliser je crois. Évanoui sur le coup. Mais l'emmerdant c'est qu'il pissait le sang. Si la technique à Blaise fonctionnait, ça serait dommage de perdre quelqu'un d'une hémorragie alors qu'on a pu lui éviter la transformation. Heureusement, Tracey a réagi. Elle est pas spécialement douée en sorts de soin, mais elle maîtrise parfaitement celui pour cautériser. Et le bras de Malefoy en est témoin, elle a vraiment réussi un coup de maître là. En moins d'une minute, la plaie était « soignée », nettoyée, enroulée dans un bandage et le propriétaire du bras allongé sur un banc pour récupéré.

Après ça, il a fallu faire un point. Et c'était vite fait. Nous quatre, Aurore Oldtown, les jumeaux Connor, Demelza Robins, Malefoy, trois serpentards et deux serdaigles. Quatorze survivants. Sur la trentaine que nous étions. Dans un sens c'est peu mais beaucoup en même temps. Ca aurait pu être pire. Comme les autres ont décidé que j'étais la chef, j'ai fait asseoir tout le monde, demandé de quoi se nettoyer aux elfes ainsi que de quoi manger. Puis il a fallu réconforter un peu les gens, surtout Demelza qui avait vu son copain se faire bouffer en retenant un zombie qui allait la chopper. Et la petite Aurore aussi. La pauvre gosse, elle avait des bouts d'intestins dans les cheveux suite à un sort d'explosion un peu trop enthousiaste de la part de Théo. Quoique quand elle le regardait elle avait l'air plutôt enamourée que traumatisée. Bon gamine, on va mettre les choses au point. Théo, c'est chasse gardée !

Bref, après tout ça, on a passé la journée à moitié dans les vapes. Et la soirée et la nuit aussi. C'est pour ça que j'écris que maintenant. Mais là, je vais arrêter. Ca tambourine à la porte de la cuisine. On se lève tous et on se met en position de combat. Putain, ça craint cette histoire de merde !


End file.
